Assassins
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: Tris and Eric are living a dangerous life, killing dangerous people as a profession. Total AU. Total Eris!
1. One

**Warning: This story has rough and tough language, adult situations, rough sexual content**  
 **Don't like it? Don't read it :)**  
 **I do not own Divergent or any of the Characters**

 **Eric POV**

 **New Jersey**

I held the cool glass in my hand, glancing down at my watch and back around the dim lit bar. My man was supposed to be here any minute now.

"Can I get you another drink honey," the older woman behind the bar asked me.  
"No, thank you Melanie," I chugged the rest of my whiskey and set it down.

I glanced to the door as a younger man, probably in his thirties walked in, followed by three security guards.

That's my man.

I slowly stepped away from the bar and into the crowd, never losing sight of his face.

His name was Edward Johnson, wanted for conspiracy against the government of Russia.

I watched closely as he walked into the bathroom of the bar, his guards stayed outside of the room.

Perfect.

Casually, I walked towards the bathroom, nodding to one of the guards, he didn't bother to glance back at me.

As the door shut behind me I slowly walked towards Edward as he was washing his hands in the sink. I stood behind him and waited until he looked in the mirror.

"Can I help you," he asked me watching me in the reflection.

"Edward Johnson?"

"Yes," he stood a little straighter and I made my move. I covered his mouth with one hand and stabbed him in the neck twice with a slender blade with the other hand.

"You've been served." I said into his ear before his lifeless body fell to the floor.

I looked at myself in the mirror before causally walking back out of the bathroom, right past his security guards and out the doors of the bar.

Too easy.

I dialed a number into my phone, it rang twice before I spoke into it, "it is done."

I hung up and walked to my black '67 mustang. Climbed inside and let the engine roar to life before I sped off into the night.

...

 **Florida**

 **Tris POV**

"Hmm, Merrick Rodriguez," I muttered to myself looking at a file on my phone, "wanted for human trafficking."

I set down my phone and sipped at my vodka and cranberry drink. I watched the dark skinned man from the corner of my eye as he made his way towards me.

"Hello," he said sitting down across from me.

"Hello," I did my best to sound seductive towards him.

"I'm Merrick, I couldn't help but notice you have glanced my way the entire time you've been here."

He smiled at me sweetly. If this my wasn't my target I'd consider taking him home.

"You caught me," I said smiling back at him.

"Do you want to come with me," he asked with a growl in his voice.

That was fast.

"You don't even have a clue what my name is," I smirked at him.

"What is your name, love," he asks. Grabbing my hand that is resting on the table.

"Bella," I lied.

"Well, my Bella would you like to come with me?"

I smiled. Too easy.

"Of coarse."

I took his hand and followed him back to his hotel room. Poor sap doesn't know what's coming.

Once we were in the elevator away from prying eyes I turned to him and shoved him roughly into the steel wall. I looked over his face once more before I pressed my lips to his. He kissed back with passion, letting a low growl erupt from his chest.

I slipped my tongue across his, and pulled back, watching his face turn red.

"Mr. Rodriguez," I say smiling sweetly as he started to foam at his mouth, he looked at me with wide eyes as he sank to the floor, "you've been served."

The elevator doors opened revealing his empty hotel suite. I smiled at the mountain of cash waiting come on the counter in the kitchen, I opened my large purse and shoveled some of the money in before I headed back to the elevator.

"Excuse me," I said stepping over his dead body and pushed the ground floor button.

Once to the first floor, I walked out of the elevator and out to the street where I left my motorcycle by the curb. I deposited my bag onto the back of my bike and put my helmet on before swinging my leg over the beach of the bike and turning it on to speed away.

...

 **Chicago**

"Both targets have been taken out," Tobias spoke to his father Marcus from the doorway into his large office.

"Very good," Marcus spoke slowly, taking a drink of his whiskey and staring into the fire burning in the fireplace, "I want you to bring them in, we will need their help in taking down the next target quietly."

"Who is the next target?"

Marcus turned from his potting at the fireplace to walk around the side of his desk, "bring them in first, and then we will talk. I want full cooperation from everyone, it won't be an easy task."

"Yes father," Tobias watched him take another drink from his whiskey before setting the glass down on his wooden desk behind him.

"You are excused, Tobias."

 **Hey guys!**

 **Ok just in case you haven't figured out what's going on yet, Eric and Tris are assassins. As is Four/Tobias among a lot of the other characters from Divergent! Something a little different for you, since my mind is working in overdrive tonight!**


	2. Two

**Eric POV**

 **New Jersey**

I looked to the caller ID on my phone, is was unknown.

"This is Eric Coulter," I answered in a plain voice.

"Eric, it's Tobias, Marcus needs you to come to Chicago."

"When," I ask sipping my coffee.

"Now." That's all Four said before he hung up the phone.

Four, what a stupid ass name, he calls himself that because that's how many people he has close to him, so stupid in my opinion.

I threw a fifty down on my table at the diner for my coffee and walked out, straightening my suit jacket as I walked.

Chicago. My least favorite place on earth.

 **Tris POV**

 **miami**

"This is Tris," I answered the unknown caller ID.

"Ms. Prior, Tobias Eaton," came his all too sweet voice throw the phone.

Four and I had history, we had feelings that were broken and betrayed in the past, now, we were aquatinted through his fathers business.

"Hello, Four," I say shortly.

"I need you in Chicago, now."

"You need me, or your father needs me, because there _is_ a difference sweetheart," I say sarcastically.

"One hundred thousand is on the line for this contract."

"Will I be working alone?"

"No, it's an open contract," Four replies quickly.

"I'll be there tonight."

I finished zipping up my leather jacket before I call for my pilot.

"Jeffry, I need to get to Chicago. Now."

I hang up my phone and grab my backpack before I head out of my apartment to my bike.

...

"Hello Jeffry," I greet my older pilot as I walk up to the plane.

"Ms. prior," he nods his head, "Will we be carrying your bike as well?"

"Yes, that will be all," I walk past him, handing him five hundred dollars in the process for the short notice. The old man smiles and follows me into the plane.

...

 **Eric POV**

The plane lands at the Chicago airport, it was a shitty flight. It always is heading into Chicago, even flying first class.

I could afford my own jet, but why waste the money on something I wouldn't use all of the time, I mostly stayed on the east coast unless otherwise needed.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Chicago, thank you for choosing Delta today."_ The stewardess is smiling sweetly at me as she approaches my seat.

"I trust you had a good flight, sir?" She asked me leaning over far to far to show off what little cleavage she had.

I didn't reply but with a short smile and a nod before looking back out the window.

She huffed and walked away from me.

As we were taxiing to our gate, I noticed the private jet parked next to us, a black crotch rocket was being unloaded from the cargo hold, I looked closer and watched as Tris exited the plane, with a backpack slung over her shoulder, a helmet in her other hand.

I shook my head, that woman never traveled without her damn bike, that thing was like her baby.

i had been trying for years since she and Four had ended things, to get her to date me, she always declined. Something about Tris intrigued me, she was very untrustworthy, that's why she was so good at her job, but it didn't mean I wouldn't take my chances with her.

Someday, I would have her as my own. Or at least in my bed.

"Ma'am," I ask the passing stewardess who I was so rude to a few moments ago.

"Yes sir," she asked, her eyes were hopeful.

"I need you to stop the plane, I need to get out, I am meeting a private party." I say handing her a thousand dollars.

Her eyes grew wide before she nodded slightly and walked to the cockpit to speak to the pilot. I felt the plane lurch to a stop before she came back to me.

"Sir, you may exit the plane now," she said smiling as I stood.

Before I walked down the steps of the plane she slipped a piece of paper in my hand with her number written on it. I nodded and walked down the steps, letting the paper fly from my fingers as I went.

Tris saw me coming her way, even from fifty yards out, I could see the smirk that covered her beautiful face.

"Mr. Coulter," she greeted zipping her leather jacket to her neck.

"Mmm, must you wear it like this," I reach out and unzip her jacket until it's at the top of her breasts, "much better."

"Good to see you too, I'm glad to see you haven't changed a bit," she leans up and kisses the corner of my mouth. Spot he contact sends electricity through my veins.

"Very good to see you," I smirked as I let my eyes wander up her body.

"I'm assuming you need a ride," she asked as her pilot who I remembered as Jeffry, brought her bike to her side.

"Mr. coulter," he nodded at me and smiled.

"I'm driving," I say shortly, shoving Tris aside gently and climbing on her bike. I hear her huff in frustration but she climbs on behind me none the less.

"So demanding," she whispers in my ear before nipping it with her teeth.

"Fuck you, Tris," I snap back with a smirk.

"Please, do," she replies making me groan.

"Fucking tease," I mumbled revving the engine.

"That's what I do best, baby," she whispers in my ear before slipping on her helmet and wrapping her arms around my waist.

We take off down the pavement towards the gates of the runway. Good old Chicago.


	3. Three

"Sir," Will spoke from Marcus' doorway, "they are here."

Marcus smirked, it had been months now since he had seen his two top employees face to face.

"Bring them in," he replied not turning around to see that Tris already stood at the doorway, moving closer to him.

"Marcus, darling, when will you ever learn, I don't wait to be let in," Tris giggled hugging Marcus and kissing his cheek.

Four watched from the other side of the room in disgust at the affection she showed his father.

"My darling, Tris," Marcus greeted, kissing her hand, "I trust you had an enjoyable trip on such short notice."

"As always." She replied curtly before sitting in one of the cushioned chairs.

Eric came in next, he shook Marcus' hand quickly, the two men exchanged a smile before he sat down next to Tris.

"Where are the rest," Tris asked before Marcus could say anything.

"They are on their way, dear," Marcus poured a glass of whiskey for the three of them.

"Tobias," he called to his son glowering at the trio for his perch in the corner of the room, "come, say hello."

He came forward, earning a glare from Eric and a small smile from Tris.

"Hello Eric, Beatrice."

"How many times must I ask you call me Tris, Tobias?"

"This will be the last time," he said smiling. Ignoring the way his heart fluttered when he was so close to her.

"Mm, that's what you said last time, love," she replied taking a drink of her whiskey.

"Tris," she heard Christina speak from behind them as she walked through the door.

"Hello, Christina," Tris stood and greeted the shorter dark skinned girl with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Trissy," came Uriah's voice, he all but skipped into the room and crushed the smaller framed girl in a hug.

"Uriah, my brother, behaving?"

"Me? Never," he replied smiling.

A few other employees, including Zeke, Marlene, Tori and Max walked through the door and stood in front of Marcus.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice," Marcus began, "we have a new target, it is an open contract, one hundred thousand dollars, to each of you who signs the contract, an additional five hundred thousand to whoever pulls the trigger. Or in some cases, poisons," he smirked looking to Tris.

"Who is the target," Tris spoke up.

"Jeanine Matthews," Marcus stated, picking up copies of her files from his desk and handing them to the group as if in a lecture.

"Wanted for treason against the United States government, as I have said, it is an open contract to execute the plan. I want her gone before the CIA gets their hands on her."

"Where is she located?" Eric asked, noticing she had no current location.

"She is located here, in Chicago, she is the head of the CIA."

"Which is why, we cannot have them take this matter into their own hands, no one can be trusted within the Central intellect agency at this time," Four spoke up, his gaze lingering on Tris.

Eric noticed this and glared daggers back at the other man.

"What's our time frame," Christina asked.

"Two weeks, any longer and I will pull the contract."

The room fell silent for a few minutes before Marcus spoke again.

"You are all dismissed."

As everyone filed out of the room, Tris lingered waiting for Eric.

Tobias reached out and caught her arm much to her surprise.

"Please don't touch me, Tobias," Tris said trying to remain sweet.

"My apologies," he dropped his hand quickly and fell under the hard glare of Eric, Marcus smirked at the scene playing out before him.

"I was just wondering, would you like to join me for drinks tonight," Tobias asked Tris, ignoring Erics menacing gaze. If looks could kill, he would be dead.

"As interesting as that sounds, I am exhausted from my travels today," Tris smiled to Tobias and then to Marcus before turning on her heal and walking out of the room, Eric followed close behind.

"And I'm not getting drinks with you either, Mr. Coulter," Tris spoke, before he had the chance.

"You break my heart," Eric said in a mocking voice.

"Mmhmm," Tris smiled before pressing the button on the elevator.

"What are your plans then, Tris," Eric asked, watching her face.

"I plan on getting a good nights rest. Alone. And I will be hunting down and killing a certain CIA director come morning."

"You work fast."

"My specialty. Goodnight, Eric."

Tris closed the elevator doors before he had the chance to join her in the metal box.

She would be the death of him.

...

 **Tris POV**

I leaned my head back against he cool metal of the elevator and waited for it to stop moving.

I loved Eric, there was no doubt about it, I wanted badly to tell him out much I loved him, but I didn't want to get emotions involved in my wok.

Marcus paid me very good, and the reason was because I had no emotions for anyone, I showed no weakness, no vulnerability.

Eric would change all of that, and as much as I wanted to admit it, I always ended up putting it to the back of my mind.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I pulled on my leather jacket smoothly over my shoulder before dEd out the doors of the building to my bike.

I turned the key and the engine purred to life beneath me, and I took off towards my hotel. Holing silently that this contract would be quick and painless.

Somethig in my gut told me otherwise.


	4. Four

**Eric POV**

I stood by the window in my hotel room, Triz and I were in the same hotel. Hell all of us were, Marcus owned the place and he had rooms decorated and catered to each of us personally.

"Just fucking do it," I muttered to myself. I looked at the phone in my hand, it was eleven at night, Tris never went to bed until midnight or later anyway, she was somewhat a night owl.

A sharp knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at the door, I could hear the lock being picked.

Tris.

She always had a sick sense of humor when it came to playing games.

I bound to the bedroom and grabbed the sim dart gun from my bag. I never left home without it if I knew Tris would be near.

Just as I turned around ready to go back out to the living area, I heard a dart whiz past my head.

"Hello, Eric," Tris smirked as I rolled away from the continuous darts she shot.

"Tris," I greeted, hiding around the corner in my closet.

"I thought I would go ahead and let myself in," I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah, I noticed babe," I peaked around the corner, she was slowly advancing the closet. Now or never I thought.

I darted out of the closet and tackled her to the ground, dodging the darts that went flying, meant for my chest.

"Is this how you treat all your girls," she asked as I pinned her beneath me, holding her wrists above her head.

"Only the bad ones," I smirked down at her.

"Mmm," she hummed and bucked her hips hard, sending me up enough for her to squirm out of my grasp and retrieve her gun.

She pulled the trigger and I felt the searing pain go through my neck.

"Oh really," I groaned as I pulled the dart from my neck, the pain subsiding enough to retrieve my own gun and chase her back into the living room. I fired three shots, she dodged all but one. The one she failed to dodge stuck in her right shoulder blade. She reached back and pulled it out, smirking at me the whole time.

"Come on, babe, your shot is better than that," she taunted me.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," I laugh out and wait for her to pull the trigger now that we're pointing our dart guns at each other.

Shes the one to try and fire first, but the clip is empty. I chuckled, watching her face twist in a thoughtful way. She quickly rolls out of the way as I continue to shoot at her.

"Come on out, babe," I call into the bedroom she has foolishly trapped herself in.

"Mmm, you'd like that wouldn't you," she cooed from somewhere in the darkness. A sharp knife his the wall next to my head, startling me at first.

"Come on now, Tris, play nice," I called out again, heading in the direction that the knife came from.

Before I know it, I am tripped up with my own dart gun pointed at the back of my head.

"Well played," I say smiling, trying to turn my head to see the beautiful girl on my back.

Tris stands up before holding her hand out to me. But I'm not done with her.

i manage to knock her legs from under her body and climb on top, pinning her down with my weight.

"Mr. Coulter, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a boner," she teases.

I silently thank god the lights are off so she doesn't see the furious blush coloring my face.

"You have that effect on me," I counter.

The bedroom phone rings, making us both jump slightly. I reach up to answer it, still pinning her beneath me.

"This is Eric," I say roughly.

"Mr. Coulter, I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but we have had a noise complaint form the room below you," the woman on the phone says in a sickening sweet voice.

"My apologies," I answer looking down at Tris, "I was dealing with my aggressive girlfriend."

I chuckle to myself when the woman on the other end of the line stutters and falls over her words, "oh, I - goodnight, Mr. coulter."

"Aggressive, yes. Girlfriend, hardly," Tris speaks beneath me.

"When will you admit it, Tris, that you are hopelessly in love with me," I lean down to kiss her neck, I feel her shiver beneath my lips.

"I will never admit to it," she whispers against my ear, taking the lone into her teeth before pushing me off of her body.

"You will," I say standing and pulling her back to me, letting her feel my erection at her back. I hear her sigh and lean her head back slightly.

"Eric," she moans, I let my hands travel down the front of her letter jacket, taking the zipper down as I do.

"Just have me, Tris, let me have you."

"As much as I want to, we need to finish this contract first," she says weakly.

"Baby, you say that every time," I reply. Kissing her neck slowly.

"Maybe this will be the last time." She whispers, looking back at me over her shoulder.

As much as the two of us would like to pretend this is the last time, we know it would never be enough. This was who we were. We were born killers, and damn good at it too. We got paid big bucks for being who we were. I knew Tris loved her profession, I could never take that from her. She thought of me as a distraction from her game.

Quit our job or not, this woman was it for me.


	5. Five

**Tris POV**

I step out of the elevator to head into Marcus' office, I am kicking myself for showing emotion towards Eric the previous night.

its a funny way of showing emotion when you break into someone's hotel room with a dart gun and begin shooting at each other. But strange enough, that was who we were.

"Did you sleep well," Tobias asked me as I walked towards his fathers office.

"Yes, thank you," I replied quickly, walking away from him. I had no interest in talking to him.

"Tris," Tobias tried to grab my arm but I was already through the doorway.

"Ms. Prior," Marcus greeted me as I walked in, he handed me a glass of already poured whiskey, "what can I do for you?"

"I need a favor."

"A favor," he leaned back in his chair and folded his fingers in his lap.

"I need more information on Matthews. I want everything, her work hours, her schedule, everything."

"I thought you might," he smiled at me, "why the urgency."

"It's better off if I get this job done quickly, so I can get home and back to my own individual contracts."

Marcus narrowed his eyes at me for a moment.

"Mr. coulter seems to be very fond of you," he said evenly, topping off his drink.

"As is your son," I reply shortly.

I already know where the conversation was going. He didn't like his employees having feelings for each other, he thought it was a liability, but he also thought it to be a dangerously good asset. It was a fifty fifty chance of things going right or wrong, which is why he chose to not let things go down that road.

Marcus nods, "so he is."

"Marcus, if I do not get back to my own contracts soon, I am afraid I will not be able to go back."

"Is is because of Eric," he asks me. I stare blankly at him for a moment before giving a single nod.

Marcus nodded again and pursed his lips in thought, "Tris," he says standing up, taking his drink with him, "this profession, is one that takes undivided focus. I'm sure you know that. If your focus is somehow, divided, and you wish to leave, I will let you. Or I can give you another way out."

"Another way out to stay?"

"Yes. Another way out to stay."

"What would that be," I ask,mi already know what he will say.

"You get rid of the distraction, or I can have it done for you. Which is unfortunate, because Eric is my second best employee next to you."

"Like I've said," I pause, "give me all of her information and I will make this as quick as possible."

Marcus turns back to me and nods again, something I have noticed he does when he is in deep thought.

"Unfortunately, Tris, I do not have more information on Ms. Matthews other than what I have already given you," Marcus states, setting his now empty glass on his desk, "can you handle this contract, Tris?"

"Undoubtedly, sir," I smile sweetly at him before I stand and begin to leave his office.

"And, Tris," I turn back to Marcus to see him pouring another drink, "it is normal to feel emotion for coworkers, but let me remind you, everything passes."

I nod quickly and head out of his office.

My first stop was to follow Jeanine's every move. I had two weeks to learn her routine, but I was limiting myself to three days.

Longer than that,many I would let my feeling so be known to Eric.

As much as I wanted him. It was too dangerous.

For now.

...

 **Caleb POV**

"You wanted to see me, sir," I ask Marcus as he watches his fireplace.

"You were close to Beatrice, were you not?"

"She is my sister, sir," I reply quietly.

"Hmmm," Marcus turns to look at me, "I want you to get a contract ready."

"For whom," I ask.

"For Ms. Prior, and Eric Coulter. If they let their emotions get in the way of this contract, I want them retired."

"Sir," I nod, he wants to kill my sister because she is finally showing feelings for Eric, who she has undoubtedly been in love with for years now.

"Your sister is a very intriguing woman, Caleb, she has been my go to for the past eight years, she is the one I know I can send when no one else can do the job. Eric is the same way. The two together, could be very dangerous...but it is also a huge liability to the business."

"Why are you telling me this, sir?"

"Just rambling," he says smiling before dismissing me from his office.


	6. Six

"Jeanine Mathhews," I whisper to myself as I lean on my bike in front of the coffee shop she is currently in.

I have been waiting five minutes for her to emerge from the building, it would be so easy to slip something in her drink now, or stab her as she's walking past me. Hell it would be easy to put a bomb under her car. This woman had no security detail, what so ever. She was going to be an easy kill, but why not have some fun with it.

I waited for her to climb in the drivers seat of her red Porsche before I started my bike and sped off after her, staying a few car lengths behind.

She slowed down at the stop light and came to a halt, I ended up right next to her.

God I could just shoot the bitch right now and be done with it I could have cash in my pocket today...but I had way to many witnesses.

I turned and saw the black mustang idling a couple cars away from me. Even through the tinted windshield I could see the smirk covering Erics gorgeous face.

It was irritating that he followed me.

My phone started ringing through my helmet and I knew it was him.

Before the light turned green I answered it.

"What do you want, Eric," I asked, sounding annoyed but actually I was amused by him.

"I want in those tight little leather pants," his voice was husky. I shook my head and turned onto the next store, still keeping an eye on Jeanine's car.

"Not today sweetheart." I hung up on him then.

The red Porsche pulled to a stop in front of an office building I could make out as an under cover CIA agency, going by the name of Erudite Headlines.

My phone rang again, "this is Tris."

"Erudite headlines, huh," came Christina's voice.

"Yeah, a fucking newspaper company, such bullshit," I shook my head and parked my bike across the street from the building.

"You had the shot, like three times," Christina sounded annoyed at me.

"Yeah well, I had too many witnesses."

"Or you were just distracted."

"Did you not notice the cars in the street, Chris? Besides, shooting isn't really my thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you like poisoning people, somehow you get a kick out of it."

"Hey," I said defensively, "it's not always poison, sometimes I like to stab people too."

"Yeah, alright."

I shook my head at one of my closest friends, if that's what you call it, and hung up on her before climbing off my bike and removing my helmet.

I shook my hair out and hung the helmet on the handle bars.

"Inconspicuous, you don't look like an assassin at all," I heard Tobias comment from my right side as he followed me towards the small coffee shop across the street.

If Chicago had anything, it was a numerous amount of coffee shops, the perfect inconspicuous places to wait and watch for targets.

"Shut your mouth, Tobias," I snapped as I opened the door, fighting the urge to slam it behind me.

I felt my phone buzz with a text.

 ** _Eric- Can I kick his ass now or later_**

 _Me- Jealous?_

 _ **Eric- Protecting what's rightfully mine.**_

 _Me-Mmhmm_

I grinned a little before shoving my phone back into my pocket, I turned around facing the Windows from the counter, knowing Eric could see me from wherever he was hidden. I flipped him the bird and smiled.

 **Eric-Please...do.**

I shoved my phone back into the pocket again shaki my head.

"Tris," Tobias spoke next to me.

"What," I asked a little confused.

"I asked if you want anything, it's on me."

"I don't need you to buy me anything," I spoke lowly, "but I would like to have an unsweetened caramel latte," I said turning to the younger man behind the counter.

He nodded his head and I found amusement in the blush that crawled up his cheeks.

"Thank you, Dillon," I said to him as he handed me my drink, I passed him a twenty over the counter before walking to a booth at the front of the coffee cafe.

"Tris," Tobias started as he sat down, "you need to be careful with Eric."

"As if I haven't heard that before," I snickered, trying to ignore him.

"I'm serious. My father isn't like the way you two are growing so close, he feels like it is a distraction, a liability."

"yeah I've heard it before," I looked him dead in the eye, "thank you for reminding me."

"Tris, I just don't want anything to happen to you, or Eric, you two are the best employees we have and we would hate to lose either of you."

"So maybe you should tel your father that Eric and I are not a liability, there are no distractions."

"Very well," Tobias looked down at his coffee cup, which suddenly became interesting.

"If anything, Eric and I work better together," I added, "we push each other to our limits, and therefore, things get done in a hasty time."

Tobias' brown eyes met mine, "just be careful, Beatrice."

"I've told you not to call me that," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"You will have to remind me a few more times,". He said and got up leaving me alone in the booth.

I shook my head watching as he left.

Just as he walked out, another man in a grey suit and tie walked in and to the counter.

I quirked my eyebrow at the well dressed man, he looked around slowly before his eyes landed on me.

He wasn't too bad looking.

He paid for his coffee and turned back around, but instead of leaving, he walked to my table.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before," he commented, "may i?" He gestured to sit down.

I nodded and smiled at the man. He had brown hair, a few flecks of gray peppered he shorter sides, his face was clean shaven and he had green eyes.

"I'm Elias, Elias Coleman," he held his hand across the table.

"Tris Prior," I said shaking his hand and giving a small smile.

"You're not from around here I'm assuming," he said smiling back at me.

"Mm," I smirked, and took a drink of my coffee, "what makes you say that Mr. Coleman?"

"Just a lucky guess," he shrugged his shoulders.

i felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, assuming it was Eric calling to whine about me talking to another man.

i looked out the window and saw the red Prosche still in clear view.

"Well, you're right," I smiled again, "I'm not really from anywhere, but if I had to chose, I'd say I resided in Miami."

"Wow, Maimi huh? Florida girl."

I smirked at him and glanced back out the window.

"What are you doing tonight, Tris?"

"Nothing until you ask me," I commented back boldly, watching the pink rose up his neck to his face. I loved making men squirm, it was something that naturally came to me.

"There's a pub, on Main Street downtown," he pulled out a business card and began writing down an address on the back, he slid it across the table to me, "I'd be flattered if you met me there for drinks tonight."

"I'll see you then," I looked out the window and watched as Jeanine started walking for her car, I checked my watch, I'd been here for about an hour.

"I need to be going Mr. Coleman," I stood and shook his hand, "I'll see you tonight," I winked at him before I headed out the door to my bike.

I was very aware of Eric watching me, I spotted his car down the road parked on the curb facing Jeanine's car and me. I blew him a quick kiss and sped off after the red Porsche.


	7. Seven

Jeanine turned out to have a boring schedule, she left her house at around 8:00 AM, went to get coffee, from there she went to Erudite Headlines, and then home, this woman had the most boring life in the world. For a CIA director you would think she would be doing more cool things like, I don't know shooting at people from a moving car or something, or arresting people.

Who knows.

I finished brushing through my hair and checked my makeup one last time when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello, Eric," I commented dryly when he stood behind me in the bedroom. Of course he would pick the lock and walk right in.

"Hello to you," he stalked closer, pulling me closer to him by my waist, "and where the hell are you going dressed like this?"

"Out." I stated shortly, putting a bracelet on my wrist and turning to him.

"Out," he quirked his eyebrow at me, "I don't believe I asked you out."

"No, you didn't." I brushed him off of me before I began strapping my heels on.

"Who are you going with, the man from the coffee place?"

"You guess right," I finished with the second strap and stood up straight.

Eric lookEd as if he could kill.

"I'm coming with you," he said shortly.

"No you're not."

"Tris, you don't know this guy," he stepped closer to me and ran a finger down the side of my face.

"There was a time when I didn't know you either, love."

He huffed, "I'm going to follow you," he frowned as I held up his keys in front of him. "How did you-"

"Elevator," I replied shortly with a smirk plastered to my face.

"Tris," he said with warning in his voice, "I will drive you, and I will stay in the shadows, but I will not let you meet some guy without the proper backup."

"I can handle myself."

"I'm aware," he caressed my elbow and looked into my face, "but, I can't let you go alone."

My skin tingled at his touch, I wished badly that I could have Eric as my own, and I his...but Marcus' warning was very clear, this was the only way I could think to finish the contract and keep both of us safe.

"Eric," I sighed quietly, "remember the rules..."

"No personal or physical relations within the business, or you will be retired...aka executed...I know."

"Believe me, that's the only thing stopping me," I spoke quietly, suddenly feeling weak under his gaze.

I never felt weak.

"Come on," he said quietly, "let me get you to your date."

"Not a date."

"No?" His eyebrow raised again, the smirk I have come to love crossed his lips.

"Just, a get together."

"A date."

"Shut up," I swatted his chest and tossed his keys at him as I walked away, grabbing my purse along the way, "let's go Mr. Coulter."

...

"Elias," I called to him as I walked up to the bar, he turned quickly and I swear his jaw hit the floor. _Great._

 _"_ Wow, Tris, you look...gorgeous," he stood to offer me the bar stool next to him.

I had chosen to wear a red leather jacket over a black loose fitted tank top with a gold chain running across my shoulder blades, I wore my signature black pants and red heels to match the jacket.

"Thank you."

"What to drink," the red head woman behind the bar asked me, almost glaring at me.

"Malibu and Coke, please," I faked a smile as she turned to grab the drink.

"I should have known you like the sweet stuff," Elias commented grinning, "my tab please, Megan."

She nodded and walked away after handing me my drink.

"Come here often, huh?" I asked with a raised brow.

He chuckled, "you caught me, guilty as charged."

"Mmm," I mumbled and watched as _Megan_ walked to the other end of the bar where Eric was now sitting, I could tell by her posture that she was being flirty, she had her arms under her breasts shoving them up into her neck.

I felt my cheeks heat up when I watched the two of them laugh together and she turned around smiling. Eric turned his head towards me and winked before the girl turned back around.

"Tris," I snapped back to Elias, "I lost you there for a minute."

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew." I lied, taking a quick drink, "what do you do for work?"

Not that I care. Why did I even agree to this?

"Well, I actually work for a company called Erudite Headlines."

My ears pricked up and my interest spiked.

"Oh, that sounds interesting, what do you do there?"

"Well, it's a global news company, we gather news from across the globe and deposit it into one space for people to read."

"I see. And you Ike it there?"

"I do, my boss can be a sure bitch sometimes, Jeanine," my interest spiked higher, "she's somethig else."

"I can imagine, working with the that much information can probably be stressful?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, he knew he'd said too much, "what about you Tris, what do you do?"

I am an assassin looking to kill you _boss._

"I'm in business," I wasn't exactly lying I guess, "I travel around for the company and contact different firms and execute contracts."

Not a lie at all.

"Sounds very interesting."

I smiled at him, then I followed his gaze over my shoulder and noticed him staring at Eric, who was staring right back.

"That man," Elias spoke quietly, "do you know him?"

I looked back to Eric, who was swirling his drink in his glass.

"No, why do you ask?"

"He's been looking our way for the past few minutes while we talk," he said lowly, then looked at me again.

"Hmm," I felt my heart rate quicken slightly, "that's strange."

Elias watched me closely, "let's get out of here, Tris."

"Ok," I replied quickly, not missing a beat.

He stood and began walking for the door, I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Erics number.

"Coming, Tris," Elias asked, stopping a few feet from me and turning back to wait for me.

"Yeah, sorry," I threw on my jacket and glanced at Eric, he had his phone laying on the counter top, waiting for us to leave.

Once we were out the doors and down the sidewalk a ways, Elias finally spoke, "I'm sorry, that man was making me uncomfortable, the way he was looking at us was a little unnerving."

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it," I commented quickly.

"How did you get here, Tris," he asked as we walked.

"I um, I took a cab," I looked over my shoulder quickly, Eric wasn't far behind.

"I see," Elias commented shortly, "so this business you're in, what do you mainly deal with?"

"We um, it's a family owned business, it's almost like a world bank I guess you could say."

"You said you, contact firms, and execute contracts."

"That is my position in the business."

Elias stayed silent and hummed, I saw it coming before he had a chance to make a move. I knocked the gun from his hand just as quickly as he had pulled it from his pocket, I held my own pistol to his head.

He took a deep breath in before he closed his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you," I hissed, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Elias Bradshaw, I work for the CIA."

My eyes narrowed, "how did you know who I was?"

"I didn't, not until I saw the way you and Eric Coulter were watching each other in the bar, I saw Tobias Eaton talking to you at the coffee shop too, I didn't think it was a coincidence."

I watched as Eric slowly stalked closer, Elias looked in his direction then back to me.

"I am Jeanine's personal assistant, when she mentioned something about someone following her today, I came to the coffee shop, and I saw you. I didn't know at first, like I said, when I saw you and Eric exchanging looks at the bar, that was when I knew."

"So you were just going to kill me," I sneered.

"No," he quickly put his hands up in defense, "no, Tris, i-"

"You what?" I snapped.

"I wasn't going to kill you, I swear, I just wanted information."

"You have all the information you need," I cocked my gun, "now it's your turn."

"I'll do anything," he pleaded.

A smirk crossed my features, "You're going to get me Jeanine."

"How," he asked quickly, his eyes wide.

"Ask her," I looked to Eric who was smirking at me, "ask her on a date."

"What?"

"Is that so hard to ask," I asked him pressing myself and the gun into his head.

I heard Eric growl behind me as I pressed my body into Elias.

"I can do that," he said with a hint of lust in his voice. _Ha! Works every time!_

"Good," I said dropping the gun, I stepped closer than I was before and pressed my lips to his, kiss him senseless. When I felt him relax I pulled away, "don't let me down, Elias."

I turned and walked away with Eric, ignoring his menacing glare.

Once we were in his car he turned to me and snapped, "what in the fuck was that, Tris?"

"That, is called the art of seduction, Eric."

He shook his head at me and I watched his face turn dark, in the next second, he was leaning across the center concile with my face in his hands as he ravaged my mouth.

Forgetting every rule right hen and there, I kissed him back with the same force, teeth were clacking together, our lips molded perfectly, I felt a little light headed by the time we pulled away,

"Don't you ever," Eric kissed me a little more gentle between words, "do that again."

I smirked and kissed him once more, "I can't promise anything, baby."

He leaned back with a exasperated groan before he started the mustang and we sped off back to our hotel.


	8. Eight

Eric walked me back to my room, nothing was said about our moment of passion in the car a few minutes ago. His taste still lingered on my lips and on my tongue.

Marcus' was very clear in his rules, no physical or emotional relations...I was starting to feel more things for Eric than just attraction, I needed more, but it was dangerous.

"Tris," Eric whispered as we stood outside my door, "I can't do this anymore," he whispered again. He was being serious.

I knew what he was saying, he didn't want us to end before we began, but he wanted to be done with the rules, he wanted to have me, and I wanted nothing more than him.

"I know," I whispered back, I turned around and unlocked my hotel room door and walked inside, I turned back to him, "are you coming?"

He nodded slightly.

As soon as the door shut securely, I didn't waste any time attacking his mouth again.

I kissed him with such force that nearly knocked us both off of our feet.

"What are we doing," he moaned against my lips.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago, Eric. I can't hold it back anymore, I just can't."

I kissed him again and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms.

"The rules," he whispered as he took my jacket off of me and let it fall to the floor.

"Fuck the rules," I began unbuttoning his jeans as he pushed me back on the bed.

"Tris," he moaned as a sat back up and removed my shirt, followed by my bra.

"Whose to say who we can, and can't love Eric?" I held his face in my hands.

"Were going to have to leave, when this contract is over, we have to be done with Marcus."

"I know," I kissed him gently, "and I don't care."

The feral moan that escaped Eric's throat sent me in a frenzy and I couldn't take it any longer, I ripped his shirt over his head and tugged his jeans and briefs down in one motion, letting his huge erection spring free.

Eric struggled to pull my tight pants off of my legs, resulting in both of us shaking with laughter until he finally got them over my feet.

"I love you, Tris," he murmured as he bit down on my shoulder and down to my breasts.

"Fuck," I moaned as his long fingers played with my clit, "Eric, I love you too."

The next kiss was full of such fire and passion it sent the room spinning, Eric wasted no more time, he thrust into my wet pussy and began pumping away at a fast pace.

I was sure everyone could hear the moans coming from my room, I didn't care anymore, if Marcus found out, he found out. He knew this was coming, and he was going to have to either kill us to keep us apart, or he would have to accept what is.

Eric pounded even harder into me and I couldn't help but scrape my nails down his back roughly, his chest arched into me and he glared daggers.

This was who we were, we were dangerous people, we weren't gentle.

My moans turns into a whimper when he pulled out of me completely and rolled me over onto my stomach.

In one move he was back inside of me, thrusting harder and deeper than before, hitting a spot no one else I had been with had ever hit.

My moans grew louder as I felt my body start spasming and I felt my orgasm release around his hard cock.

"Fuck," Eric groaned behind me and in an instant, he was out and in front of me, shoving his cock down my throat.

He thrust a few more times, hissing as I bared my teeth p, letting them scrape lightly up his shaft as he came in my mouth. I swallowed every last bit of fluid he had to offer me, my body felt like electric when he was done.

I grabbed him in my hand and ran my tongue around his cock, lapping at my taste that lingered on him.

Eric reached down and grabbed my face, pulling me up to his lips for a long and slow kiss.

"I love you so much, Tris," Eric growled, "fuck the rules."

"Fuck the rules," I whispered back and pulled him back down on top of me.

It wasn't long before we fell into a deep sleep, in each other's arms tangled in the sheets.


	9. Nine

One week later

 _Fuck._

This woman was the most boring woman in the entire world, until today that is.

Elais finally got me information on Jeanine, all the information I needed. It turns out, she isn't the only one involved in the conspiracy against the government, there were many people.

"Marcus," I stated boldly walking into his office, I watched him quirk an eyebrow my way before taking a sip of his drink. _Damn alcoholic._

"Miss Prior," he greeted turning his full attention on me.

"I have some interesting information on the target."

His eyes widened slightly, and he let a wide grin spread across his face, "please, do share."

I threw a copy of the file Elias had slipped to me on Marcus' desk, I leaned over his desk before I started speaking, "she's not the only one we should be going after."

He eyed me warily before opening the file, peering into it.

"David Mills, and Jack Kang," he stated slowly, turning away from me still reading the files.

"They are in this together, if we take out Jeanine, there will only be two more people to take her place, if we take them out how many more will be taking over?"

"What are you suggesting, Tris," he eyed me again, carefully watching my movements.

"We have to take out all of Erudite headlines..."

"Do you realize how much of a mess that will be?"

"Do you remember why you hired me?"

He smirked and nodded, "I do, Tris."

"It may take some time, but we can do it."

"We?"

"Eric, me, Tobias, Christina, excetra."

Marcus nodded, "where do you want to start?"

"I feel like we should start from the bottom of the ladder, it will be more inconspicuous that way, and as we near the top of the ladder, it'll be too late because it'll happen so fast that they won't know what hit them."

"So you want me to pull the contract on Jeanine," Marcus asked slowly, making sure he heard right.

"For the time being."

He paused for a long minute before throwing the file on top of his desk, "very well, Tris. Now, tell me who gave you the information...and how did you get it?"

"Power of seduction," I grinned and winked at Marcus before turning and leaving his office.

When I reached the elevator doors, I turned back to see his jaw had nearly dropped to the floor. I couldn't hold back the chuckle anymore as I stepped into the metal box and the doors closed.

...

"Elias," I greeted, walking up to him at the bar, Eric wasn't far behind, though he kept his distance, followed by Christina and Will.

"Tris," he smiled, a blush crawling up his cheeks, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

Even from across the room, I could hear Eric's deep growl.

"I want more information," I stated, skipping straight to the point.

"What kind of information?"

"I want information on everyone, every last soul working for Erudite Headlines, aka the corrupted CIA agents."

I watched Elias swallowed before speaking again, "what will you do with the information?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, love."

Elias looked at me, his eyes were fixed on my face, wide with fright. I smiled sweetly and watched the fear melt from his face and his eyes turned dark.

"What do I get in return," he asked, his voice now husky and low filled with lust.

I leaned forward, ignoring the wrenching in my gut, and I kissed him deeply and dominated his mouth, I pulled away before he returned the kiss, "you get, me."

His eyes widened even more, "you?"

I nodded once, and smiled again.

"I'll get everyone's files, Tris."

"Thank you, Elias," I threw a fifty on the bar to cover his drinks and walked out the door, Eric was hot on my tail.

Once we were out of sight, I was shoved hard into the side of the black mustang.

"Fuck, I hate when you kiss him like that," he growled, pinning me against the cool, smooth metal of the car behind me.

"You know I don't mean anything by it, Eric, it's all business."

His dark gray eyes bore into my own eyes, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, "if I see him looking at you again, as if he will ravage you, I will kill him."

"Eric," I cooed, touching his cheek softly, "we need him, as a source of information. When we are done, I will let you do whatever you please to the poor man, until then, he's mine to play with."

Eric growled again, pushing me harder into the car, I shivered. I loved the dominant and aggressive side of him.

"Mark my words, Tris, I will have his head."

"So you will," I smirked and kissed his cheek before pushing him back enough to make a move to my bike.

I slipped on my leather jacket that was draped over the seat and zipped it to my chin, my helmet followed as I clicked the buckle into place under my chin, and pulled the visor down to cover my face.

I reved he engine to life and sped away, cutting a few cars off in the process.

I had a stop to get to before I headed back to the apartment, it was not one I was keen on making, but it had to happen, and it had to be by my hand.

I had to kill Caleb.

...


	10. Ten

I sighed deeply as I stood next to my bike in front of my brothers house.

I hadn't been here in years, ten years to be exact. I wasn't proud anymore to call Caleb my brother, he was working for an evil woman, on the bottom of the ladder or not, he was conspiring to take down the government in some way or another, and I wasn't going to let that happen. It was my job.

I could see a light turning on in the living room, and from what I could see it was Caleb in the flesh.

 _Now or never, Tris._

Without another though, I stalked across the street and up the front steps of the small house we had grown up in together.

I checked the lock on the door, it was unlocked, always like my dumb ass brother to keep the door unlocked, even in the city. He always had a tendency to trust people too much.

I closed the door quietly behind me, I had my gun drawn and by my side as I stepped quietly through the house.

There sat my brother, at our late fathers desk, looking over paperwork. He had his back to me as I quietly walked up behind him.

"A bit late to be working, isn't it?" I said in a hushed voice.

I saw Calebs shoulders stiffen up and he took in a deep breath.

"Beatrice." He stated more than questioned.

"It's Tris," I replied.i pressed the gun to the back of his head and looked up to the wall i front i

of us, there were family pictures neatly spaced and framed.

A picture of my mother and I from my childhood caught my eye, then Calebs voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Please, Tris, what do you need?"

"I think you know, you are working with Jeanine Matthews are you not?"

"I don't want any part in her plan, she is planning very dark things-"

"I don't care what she is planning, you are working with her!"

I didn't want to hear anymore, I couldn't sit and listen to my brother bullshitting me, he was never a good liar, I cocked my gun and was ready to pull the trigger when I heard a tiny voice from behind me.

"Daddy," I turned slightly to see a little boy no older than four standing with a teddy bear drawn to his chest, "daddy who is that?"

"It's ok, buddy, just go back to bed."

"Ok daddy," the little boy slowly turned around eyeing me with wide eyes.

It turned and looked back to the wall, I saw a picture of Caleb with a dark haired woman and a small child.

"When did you get married, Caleb?"

I felt him shudder at my words, "six years ago...I didn't know where to find you, Tris. I haven't seen you since mom and dads funerals."

"What's his name," I asked, my heart pounded in my chest.

"We named him Andrew."

"After dad?" My voice hitched.

"Yes, out of respect for him...Tris, please don't kill me, if you need information I'll get it, if you need money-"

"Do you really think I came asking for money?"

He stiffened again, "Tris, please..."

I pressed the barrel of the gun tighter to his head.

 _Don't do it._

"I want you to stop working for her," I stated.

"I can't just quit my job-"

"I will give you one hundred hours and dollars. Stay out of this mess, Caleb."

"Tris, it's not that easy."

"Make it easy, Caleb, disappear."

I shoved the gun tighter to his skull.

"Ok," he sighed, "I will quit, please...just don't kill me."

"I'll wire the money to you."

With that I turned and left the house.

...

"Where've you been," Erics husky voice came through the darkness, pulling me from my sleep.

"Let yourself in why don't you." I muttered.

"You know you've never complained before," he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're making me soft, Eric."

"Am I," he asked kissing up my neck to my ear.

"I couldn't do it," I turned to him and looked into his face, "I couldn't kill Caleb."

"He's your family, Tris, I didn't expect you to make it easy on yourself."

"I gave him money, I told him to quit Jeanine, and leave."

Erics eyes widened, "Tris, if Marcus catches wind-"

"Tell him, and I will kill you myself."

"I would never talk to him about something you thought was right," he kissed my nose.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to shoot you," I asked laughing.

"You wanna play a game, I'm down for it."

I smirked and nodded my head, I was always up for a game of sim darts.

"Now, get out," I whispered and pushed myself off the bed, walking my very naked self to the closet to get dressed.


	11. Eleven

"This is Tris," I stated when I answered my phone.

"Ms. Prior," came Marcus' voice through the phone.

"Hello," I stated, watching as my next target, a woman with auburn hair, walked into a downtown bar.

"Ms. prior, I do believe you know what today is," Marcus stated.

"Yes, it's been two weeks, I am working on getting to Jeanine, are you getting impatient?"

I heard Marcus sigh deeply on the other end of the phone, "Tris, you have two more days, two days and I will be putting out the contract for Jeanine once more."

"Yes sir," I stated before hanging up the phone.

I walked across the road into the bar, there were quite a few of the CIA agents going in and out of the bar that night, Marcus wanted this finished quickly? I would finish it, but it wouldn't necessarily be clean.

I felt eyes on me as I walked in and sat at the bar.

I hadn't told Eric where I was going, he wouldn't be up for getting this done hastily, and is sure wasn't our MO.

You don't kill people in public, by our rules, but by the looks of this place, I was in the center of Erudite Headlines hangout. Every person in the place was a target.

"What can I get you ma'am," the nerdy looking bartender asked.

"Scotch," I said shortly and watched as he pulled the bottle off the shelf and poured it into the glass.

I noticed Elias walking up from my right side.

"You might want to leave," I muttered when he was close enough to hear me.

"I know what you're thinking, but I don't think you want to do this here."

"Two days, Elias. Why not finish it in half a night."

"You have no backup," he whispered and looked around the room behind him.

"You underestimate me."

I glanced at his face as something flashed across it.

"I hope you brought extra clips."

Just as he said that, I could see a tall man walking up to me from my left side, he was reaching into his belt for a weapon, I drew my gun and shot him quickly.

Screams sounded throughout the bar as I shot another man getting off his barstool to head for me.

Elias pushed another man away from me before drawing his gun and shooting him.

"Hey!" A woman yelled at me, coming at me with a flying fist. I easily dodged the blow and punched her in the throat twice before pulling w knife from my boot and stabbing her.

I easily shot through the hoards of people coming at me, Elias was by my side the entire time, shooting his own people.

When the smoke cleared and bodies lay limp on the ground, I turned to the bartender who was shakily standing up from his kneeling position behind the bar.

"Get away from the phone motherfucker," I sneered at him.

He nodded quickly.

Elias made his way around the bar to the frightened bartender and restrained him in zip ties and then handcuffed the ties to the bar.

"Let's go, Tris," he said staring at me, I nodded once before looking around the bar and followed him out.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him, watching him walk quickly down the sidewalk.

"What are you talking about Tris," he asked, still walking quickly.

Rage burned through me, I caught up and grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall, "I asked, who are you?"

He sighed deeply, "I'm Edgar Eaton, son of Marcus Eaton. Your boss. My boss."

I stepped back slightly with a confused look on my face.

"Surprised?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"You're working for Marcus?"

"I've been inside collecting Intel for him for three years now."

"Why didn't you say something," I asked through gritted teeth.

"The whole point of being undercover, is to not say anything."

I shook my head and him and let go of his jacket that was clenched in my fist.

"You best be careful, Tris, Marcus is noticing the hesitation you are expressing, the only reason I helped you tonight, was because he wanted the job done, he wanted it taken care of quickly."

"I'm not expressing hesitation."

"It's Eric, isn't it?"

"No," I lied.

"He's Throwing you off your game, he's makin you too predictable. Marcus is looking as it as a liability now."

"Why are you lecturing me, _Edgar,"_ I asked watching him closely.

He stepped forward and placed a hand on my cheek, his touch made me shudder in disgust, "You're beautiful, Tris. I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to be rearranged by a bullet."

I turned quickly, jogging for my bike, I had to get the job done tonight, I was going to kill Jeanine and be done with it.

And then I was leaving.

...

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at the caller ID, _Eric._

"What do you want," I snapped.

"Where are you, I'm coming for you."

"Don't bother," I quipped before hanging up.

My phone rang again.

"Don't call me again,mEric."

"Tris, what happened baby."

I breathed in heavily, knowing that I could only protect him if I ended whatever we had right now.

"Eric, you were part of my plan, part of my game. And it worked, I am going to end this tonight, collect my money and you will not see me again, whatever it was between us, it was nothing."

"You don't mean that, Tris."

"I do, Eric. Goodbye."

I ignored the knot in my throat and the suddenness lol dens that washed over me. I had to do it, I had to do it to protect Eric. Marcus would kill him and spare me, but imagining living with Eric dead was too much to bare. I'd rather suffer a broken heart while he was still breathing.

I opened the flask of vodka in my pocket and took a swig before making my way into Jeanine's building.

...

I found her apartment, nearly on the top floor.

I knelt in front of the door and made quick work of the lock, I smirked when the door swung open with ease.

I slowly walked into the dark apartment, listening for any activity.

With my gun drawn, I made my way towards the bedroom, a soft glow of light shown through the open doorway.

As I neared, I raised my gun slightly, waiting for a surprise attack. I peaked through the doorway to see Jeanine laying in the bed, covered by the comforter, she was breathing slowly and deeply.

As I moved to stand in front of her, I took a minute to study her face.

She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion crossed her features.

"Jeanine Matthews," I asked in a firm voice.

"Y-yes?"

"You've been served."

Without any other words, I pulled the trigger, she was dead.

...

I left The apartment building, and stalked to my bike.

I dialed Marcus' phone number and waited for him to answer. I didn't give a hit if it was two thirty in the morning.

"Ms. Prior?" Came his groggy voice.

"Sdelano." I spoke in Russian, "I tak ya."

("it is done...and so am I.")

"What do you mean you are done, Beatrice." He asked in a harsh voice.

"Ya brosit' kurit', Markus."

("I quit, Marcus.")

"Tris, you can't just quit."

"I've done everything you've asked me to do for nearly a decade, Marcus. I can't do it anymore, I want to leave."

"You're one of my best-"

"You are nothing more than a Russian mobster, Marcus, I am done."

With that, I hung up the phone.


	12. Twelve

**6 months later**

 **San Francisco**

I had kept to my word and left the company of Marcus after I killed Jeanine.

He was upset at my decision, but he had let me go, he paid me my money and I was done.

I hadn't heard from Eric since the night I had called him and broke both of our hearts, I knew he understood why, Marcus would have killed both of us, just knowing that we were in love.

"What can I get for you today, Tris," the friendly woman behind the counter, Lynn, asked me.

"Let's do a double shot caramel latte," I smiled at her and handed her a twenty, as I did everyday.

"Coming right up, Tris."

I turned and walked to the corner booth I had become accustomed to, only to see someone already sitting in it.

I huffed and continued my trek, I was going to sit down and if they didn't like it, they could leave.

I sat down across from the invader when he spoke, "you, are a very hard woman to find."

That voice. Eric.

My eyes snapped up to meet his grey eyes, "Eric?" I whispered, not believing my eyes.

My heart fluttered and my stomachs began doing backflips.

"Hello, love," he whispered back.

As much as I wanted to kiss him right then and there, my instincts told me to look around at my surroundings, making sure no one was watching.

"I'm alone, Tris."

"Why are you here?"

"I quit."

My eyes grew wide at his words.

"You quit?"

He nodded once and glanced quickly at Lynn as she placed my hot drink in front of me. I was suddenly not interested in the contents.

"I quit, after you left..."

"Eric, why? Why would you do that?"

He smiled and shook his head, casting his eyes down and the table, fiddling with the cardboard wrapped around his own cup.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you pestering me and trying to kill me all the time."

I felt a smirk cross my lips and I grabbed his hand.

"You're being serious right now?"

"Tris, I can't be without you, I love you."

My heart nearly stopped at the confession, I couldn't hold back anymore, I all but crawled over the top of the table separating us and kissed him.

For a moment, we forgot everyone else around us, we forgot the world as we were lost in each other.

A throat cleared from somewhere behind us and I looked up to see Tobias.

...

"You swore to me you were alone," I snapped, walking for my new black dodge charger.

"Tris, I was! I didn't bring that scumbag," Eric snapped back hurrying after me.

"I heard that," Tobias piped up.

"Good!" Eric and I said in unison.

"Tris, I came here to warn you." Tobias pleaded.

I stopped and turned on my heel.

"What do I need warning about, huh?"

"Your brother."

"My brother?" I asked slowly.

"He has hired my father...to task a force, to retire you."

"Why in the hell would he do that?"

"He is planning on carrying out Jeanine's plan to overthrow the center of the CIA to destroy the government."

"Your father agreed?"

Tobias nodded once.

I glanced to Eric then back to Tobias.

V"I can find someone to protect you," Tobis spoke again.

"I don't need protecting, let them come," I spoke slowly.

I turned and opened the door of my car and started it up before pulling away, leaving both men in my rear view.

Caleb had a war coming.

...

 **Chicago**

 _"Mr. Prior, what do I owe the pleasure?" Marcus asked watching him walk in with two bodyguards._

 _"I came to hire you."_

 _To"To hire me?"_

 _"To task a force," Caleb stated, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets._

 _"For whom?"_

 _"Dlya moyey sestry."_

 _("For my sister.")_

 _Marcus jutted his chin out slightly, and looked pointedly at Caleb._

 _"You're sister, asked to leave," he began, "she in fact, quit."_

 _Caleb watched Marcus as he moved to stand in front of him._

 _"You will be playing with fire Mr. Prior."_

 _"Care to enlighten me?"_

 _Marcus sighed deeply._

 _"Your sister, is a woman of great focus, she may have quit, but she has the roots of an assassin, and she will stop at nothing to kill you once she finds out why I have put out a contract for her."_

 _"I want it done."_

 _Marcus shook his head, "very well."_

 _Tobias stood off in the corner, listening to the conversation, he had to warn Tris._

 _"I must warn you, Caleb," Marcus started again, we call your sister the kiss of death for a very good reason."_

 _""She will be long dead before she reaches me," Caleb snorted and threw a wad of cash down on the desk next to them, "put out a contract."_

 _With that, Caleb and his guards turned and left._

 _"Igraya s ognem," Marcus murmured when Caleb was out of hearing distance._

 _("Playing with fire.")_

 _"Warn Tris," Marcus spoke to Tobias, "tell her what's coming. I will not send our best, I want her back."_

 _"What if she won't come back," Tobias questioned._

 _"I'll make her an offer, that she can't pass up."_

 _..._

 **San Francisco**

I heard the front door open and close, I shook my head as I listened to the footsteps echoing above me.

i stared over the open case of guns and knives in front of me.

When I had quit, I had tried to forget it all, to put it all away.

"Tris," I heard Erics gruff voice come from behind me.

"You let yourself in I see, how'd you find my place."

"I followed you, you know how good I am at that."

Eric came to stand beside me at the table.

"I tried to put this all behind me," I said quietly as I loaded a clip into my pistol, then screwed the silencer onto the barrel.

"Tris," Eric whispered, grabbing my hand gently and lowering the gun, "I am by your side in this."

I shook my head, "this isn't your fight."

"You are my fight, I will not stop fighting for you."

I set my gun down completely and turned to Eric.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment more before I walked away and up the stairs.

...

Eric found me in my bedroom, slowly brushing my hair and getting ready for bed.

"Tris," he snaked his arm around my waist, I turned and crashed my lips to his without warning.

The kiss quickly got heated and we found ourselves stumbling towards the bed, trying to take off every article of clothing in our way.

Eric quickly pulled my sweats off of my body, followed by his pants and boxers.

"I won't be gentle, Tris," Eric whispered against my lips as he rolled us over to pin me down.

I shook my head, "Never be gentle, Eric."

He growled as he thrust into me in one motion, not waiting to let me adjust.

i cried out at the sudden pleasure I had missed so much.

Eric pounded into me at a ruthless pace, grunting with each hard thrust, nearly breaking me in half.

"Fuck, Eric," I moaned loudly, "baby, I'm going to cum."

He growled deep in his throat and pounded harder as I cried out at the pain and pleasure of my intense orgasm.

Eric followed soon after me, riding out his bliss before he collapsed in the sheets next to me.

"I will _never_ let you go again, Tris," he panted.

"Then don't."


	13. Thirteen

"Goodmorning sexy girl," Eric growled into my neck as I checked myself over in the mirror.

I had chosenfrom my old wardrobe this morning, leather pants, deep red shirt, leather jacket and combat boots. Dark makeup with my hair let down around my shoulders.

"Goodmorning," I leaned into his attack on my neck.

Eric ran his hands down my sides until he reached my waist, he looked up into the mirror with dark eyes, "you never disappoint," he growled again, pulling my leather jacket up enough to see my pistol strapped to my side.

I sighed and turned around, "I wish it could be different."

"This is who we are, Tris, we both knew in the back of our minds that when we quit, we wouldn't be done."

I nodded and kissed him roughly before pushing past him, only to be caught by my elbow and backed into the wall.

Eric continued the rough kiss pulling me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

I finally pulled away and let myself down, stepping out of his grip and into the bedroom.

"Where are you going," he turned and looked at me. His eyes still dark, an obvious bulge in his pants.

"Out," I said smirking before leaving the comfort of my home.

...

"Hello, Tris," I heard Christina's voice from in front of me.

"What are you doing here, Christina," I asked looking back down at the coffee cup in my hands.

"Just, checking up on an old friend."

I eyed her carefully, " you sure Marcus didn't send you?"

"Marcus doesn't want you dead," she sighed, "in fact, he's sent us to come to protect you."

"Us?"

"Will, myself, Uriah and Zeke," she replied.

"I don't need protection," I stated taking a sip of my coffee.

"I know, but Marcus needs reassurance."

"Does he now," I shook my head and looked out the window where I now noticed Erics new slate gray challenger parked across the street.

"He also, wanted to offer you a deal you couldn't resist."

"What deal," I asked, watching as Eric stepped out of the car and lit up a cigarette.

 _When did he start smoking._

"He wants you back-"

"Not going to happen."

"Let me finish," she continued, sounding annoyed, "he wants you back, and Eric too. He wants you as a team, and he will let your relation slide. Tobias convinced him it would be an asset."

"What makes him think I will accept that offer?"

Christina quirked an eyebrow, "why would you turn it down? This is who you are Tris, both of you are born to do this. You can't just walk away."

"Who exactly do I need protecting from?"

"Way to change the subject, Tris," Christina mocked.

"Answer me."

"Your brother," she sighed heavily, I heard the door open and close, followed by heavy footsteps, "he has hired more than Marcus' crew," the footsteps grew louder, "they are a group out of Russia."

Christinas voice was drowned out by the footsteps growing louder.

I heard a gun cock.

i looked up to see six men dressed in black suits, holding automatic guns, one man spotted me and smiled, then he raised his weapon.

"Get down," I yelled, nearly jumping across the table and pulling Christina down just before bullets started raining through the coffee shop.

I heard screams over the gunfire and breaking glass throughout the shop.

"Who the fuck is that?" Christina yelled as I pulled my pistol from its holster on my hip.

"Thinking its Caleb's newfound Russian friends."

"Fuck Caleb," she muttered.

"Are you ready," I asked her as she cocked her own pistol. She nodded and we came up from our kneeling position and began shooting at the assailants.

I heard shouting in Russian as guns turned on me, I grabbed the nearest gunman and knocked his weapon from his hands and turned him around just as machine guns began firing at me.

When they let up on shooting I let the dead man shield fall to the ground as I raised my weapon again to shoot one man in the chest twice whilst Christina shot another in. The leg and chest.

The screams continued to echo throughout the coffee shop, or what was left of it, I shot the next gunman in the head and finished off his friend by throwing a dagger into his chest.

The coffee shop got quiet, except for the few faint whimpers of innocent civilians here and there.

"I told you , you wouldn't be walking away easily, Tris," Christina commented as she stood by my side.

Eric was walking through the front of the tattered shop looking at the few bodies that scattered the ground.

We connected eyes and he took a deep breath before letti it out and turning around stalking back to his car.

i didn't say anything as Christna and I followed his actions, we left the shop before hearing the faint sirens speeding down the road.

We had just walked into a war.


	14. Fourteen

"This is Marcus," I hear the deep voice rumble through the phone. The voice I had wanted to forget.

"Marcus," I spoke sweetly, rolling my eyes silently to myself.

"My beautiful Tris," I could hear the smirk through the phone, "are you calling to accept my offer?"

"I want to know what exactly your offer is, and I want to know who in the _fuck_ Caleb hired."

"Come to Chicago, I will explain everything."

"I have a phone for a reason, Marcus, talk. Now."

I hear a heavy sigh from the other end of the line.

"My offer, I want you and Eric back and working for me, I know you two have emotions for one another, and I have been surprisingly convinced by Tobias, that the relationship would be a great asset to us."

"You've always said emotions get in the way of the job."

"So they do...with you and Eric it is very different, you two thrive off of each other, you make it a game to beat one another, but work as a team in the same sense."

"Cut to the chase Marcus," I say sounding annoyed and looking out over the window of my apartment.

"Five hundred thousand each if you take down Caleb, no hesitation this time."

"Who in the hell is after me."

Those numbers might be talking.

"A Russian mob out of New York...Caleb hired them after he spoke with me, he felt he needed more protection, which is why I sent the team to you. I accepted Calebs offer, but as you know, he's still a target and you are like family, Tris, I wouldn't dare let anything happen to you."

"I didn't know you cared so much, Marcus," I say slowly listening the lock on my door click.

I slowly walk to my closet and pull a case from the top shelf and open it revealing the dart sim gun.

"Do we have a deal."

"I'll be in Chicago in three days time," I say while loading darts into the gun, "Goodbye Marcus."

I hang up the phone and listen to the heavy footsteps approaching slowly.

I hear the footsteps stop at my bedroom door. _Now or never, Tris._ I smirk and move quickly from my cover in the closet and shoot twice, barely missing the side of Erics head.

He takes cover behind the wall outside the doorway.

"You haven't lost your touch I see," he calls out to me, I can't tell by the sound in his voice he is smirking.

"Decided to let yourself in," I ask from my kneeling position beside my dresser.

"Always baby," Eric replies as a dart zips past my head and lodges into the wall.

I take two deep breaths and roll from behind my dresser, shooting at Eric as I dive behind my bed.

I hear him groan in pain.

 _Ha! Got you!_

"You ok there, baby, you sound like you're in pain," I call out, laughing to myself.

"Fuck you," he says groaning.

I laugh out loud at him.

"That's not very nice," I peek from around my bed to see him slowly walking into my room and to the cover of my closet.

"You're brave," I smirk.

When I lose sight of him for a second I dart to the door and into the living room, diving behind the couch just in time to miss the three darts that fly past me.

"Fast little vixen," he chuckles. Two more darts fly past and I hear the click of his empty gun.

"Wasted your bullets, as always," I chuckled and stand up to shoot but get knocked back down by a freight train of a man.

"Mm, distracted. As always," he chuckles as he straddles my hips and holds my down.

I make quick work of headhunting him and rolling out of the way and he groans rabbi his eyebrow.

"Jesus, Tris," he groans again, "who taught you that?"

"You did," I smirk and get into my fighting stance, he's blocking the way to my still loaded gun.

He notices the weapon laying on the ground and we both make a move to get to it first.

Eric is faster this time, just as I slide to get to it, he has landed in a kneeling position and grabs me, holding the dart gun to my head.

We stare at each other for a few long second before he finally speaks again, "you're so beautiful."

"You're cheating," I sneer.

Another smirk crosses Erics features and he drops the gun before trapping my face in his hand and roughly kisses me.

It doesn't take long before I lean into the kiss and deepen it.

"You and I will be taking Marcus' offer," he whispers as he breaks away.

"And then what," I whisper back.

"We do what we do. And you marry me."

I feel my eyes widen.

"What did you just say?"

"I said marry me, Tris."

I feel my heart rate quicken.

"Are you serious?"

"I've waited long enough, Tris. Be my wife. When all of this bullshit is over, and we can leave, we can go over seas and work there, or fucking retire."

"Ok."

"Ok, what does that pertain to?"

"I'll marry your ass."

"Good."

Eric kisses me again and pins me to the ground before devouring my neck.

We don't make it far before the front door is kicked open and bullets begin to rain through the air.


End file.
